


Dragon’s Lair

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, F/F, Fantasy, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Maleficent invites Aurora to sleep at her dungeon home deep in the forest.





	1. Chapter 1

Maleficent glided across the long, dark corridors of her dungeon home with one hand pressing the small part of Aurora’s back. The princess glanced around her surroundings, wary of the cobwebby, hanging candlelight casting tall shadows on the concrete stone walls. She pressed her body against Mal’s billowy cloaks for comfort.

“I know this isn’t your typical living quarters, but you’ll get use to it,” Maleficent was saying. 

“It’s not all bad,” Aurora replied. She stopped in front of a wooden latch door left wide open and stepped inside to a well-kept room with a cot bed, bookshelf and fireplace. Aurora ran for the bed and bounced on it with excitement. Maleficent smirked as she held onto her magical staff, hearing the flap of Diaval’s wings soar and flutter. The bird had arrived and perched on his ruler’s shoulder, joining the celebration. 

“This room suits you perfectly, my dear girl.” Maleficent skirted towards the golden haired princess and tucked her under the covers before kissing her goodnight. 

Aurora clung onto the horn-headed fairy by the neck, making her stumble on her robes.

“Beastie—”

“Mmm, goodnight Maleficent, my love,” Aurora gushed, squeezing her too tight. She had finally let go, making her fairy godmother cough and hold onto her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping, Briar Rose was good at. Waking up, however, was a challenge. The next morning, Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the soundless breathing princess, who slept on her side with her legs folded and one arm sticking out. The young woman was bigger than the tiny cot she was given, which astounded the horn-headed villain. _Did Beastie grow overnight?_

“Aurora,” Maleficent spoke carefully, reaching down to give the girl’s arm a firm squeeze. “Beastie, wake up, my love, it’s morning...” 

The wing-flapping, crow bird sidekick, swooped over and warned the dark fairy that there was an intruder right outside the dungeon. 

“Can’t you see I’m preoccupied at the moment?” Maleficent snapped at the raven. “Tell them to go away!”

Diaval blinked his liquid eyes and twitched his feathery black head before taking off. Aurora stirred in her sleep making Maleficent peer back down. 

“I find you to be very precious when you sleep,” Maleficent smirked.

Aurora immediately opened her eyes with a humorous grin and quickly sat up to give the startled dark fairy godmother a good morning loud peck on the cheek.

“I heard that, Mal, my darling,” she gushed.

Maleficent blinked and touched her face, wordlessly.


End file.
